Contemplative Moments
by Katzztar
Summary: After pondering on the insanity of her family, Kagome talks to the others about the connection between Inuyasha, herself and the Bone-Eater's Well. They tell her that they saw Inuyasha betray her with Kikyo.


Contemplative Moments  
  
Summary = After pondering the insanity of her family, Kagome talks to the others about the connection between Inuyasha and her & the Bone Eater's Well. And they tell her that Inuyasha has betrayed her.  
  
Author's note = this will be the first time I tried to write a POV fic; I've done POV inside a story but never as the entire story. As you guessed, it will be Kagome's POV. I will not have Miroku groping the ladies every second of the story, and no that will not make Miroku OOC. He gets fresh, yes but Miroku does have his serious moments. There are plenty of times in the manga when the group is having a serious discussion that Miroku does not let his hands wander.  
  
When Kagome is thinking, she refers to Miroku as "Miroku", without the honorific -sama. But when she talking out loud or addressing him she will call him "Miroku-sama". As she does in the manga. But Shippo might seem a bit OOC when he gets happy that Inuyasha gets humiliated by Sess, but what the hey, Shippo is loyal first to Kagome  
  
By all means, tell me what you think. But if you find something that you have to critize, then make it worthwhile of your time and mine and suggest a way to make it better. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` I closed the door the well shrine as Grandpa intercepts Houjo once again. Not that I'm actually trying to avoid Houjo...okay, I AM avoiding him. He's a sweet guy, but boy is he dense! How can Houjo believe the things grandpa comes up with? Last week Grandpa said I caught rabies from a rabid squirrel.  
  
Curiosity gets the best of me as I hesitate at the stairs. I wonder what that crazy grandfather of mine will come up with next.  
  
".... Ah, I'm afraid Kagome can't come out. It's terrible I'm afraid, my lovely granddaughter has feline HIV." I face faulted as I hear Grandpa go on. "Poor Kagome, she is so distraught with worry, she'll die from her heart breaking if Buyo dies before her..." Wha.... Why is Grandpa dragging MY innocent cat into this?! .... okay so what if Buyo isn't as innocent as I make him out to be? He was only doing what cats do to get even that time he. uh well peed on Inuyasha's firerat coat. Inuyasha shouldn't have kicked my cat or left his clothes on the floor while he showered.  
  
Hojo's voice snaps me back to reality. "Buyo? Why, what's wrong with Kagome's cat?" I slap my forehead at Hojo's stupidity. As I creep down the stairs to the well I hear grandpa say "Buyo has the Feline HIV, he gave it to Kagome when he scratched her."  
  
I jump into the well, letting its magic envelop me in the blue haze. I feel tendrils of power wash over me, it's like a static charge in a way but pleasant.  
  
If I were from any other family, no one would believe the stories grandpa comes up with. Even in modern Japan people respect traditions. And it's traditional to accept the word of a high-ranking family or a priest. The Higurashi falls into both. For three centuries my family has taken care of the Sunset Shrine, but the history of priests and priestess' of the family stretch father back than that. There's always been at least one priest in every generation, even in my mom's; Uncle Shiro takes care of a shrine in the south.  
  
The light around me begins to darken as I begin to shift, appearing in Feudal Japan. "AHHH" As I fall I see what, or more like who, tripped me. Shippo was waiting for me at the bottom of the well again. Shippo started this habit of waiting at the well bottom instead of the top so he could avoid Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome!" He yells in mid-leap into my arms. "It's not fair that only Inuyasha can follow you through the well! Kagome why is that? Why couldn't I go through when I was holding the Shikon shards? Inuyasha goes to your time when he doesn't have any. Why is that?"  
  
"Indeed, Kagome-sama, I have pondered on the same thing." I look up to see who else is here. It seems that Miroku and Sango also were waiting for me. But I don't see Inuyasha, or hear him at all...strange. He's usually impatient with me, trying to hurry me up when I go home.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" I ask as Marko helps me out of the well. My suspicions are only strengthened as they look away sheepishly. Sighing, I ask Shippo if he smelt earth and bones or seen the insect youkai that serve HER.  
  
"We caught that disgusting smell this morning and off Inuyasha went. We were worried that Kikyo would try to drag Inuyasha to hell again, so we followed him..."As Shippo starts to bite his lip in worry, I know what must have happened.  
  
I looked over to Sango and Miroku, both of whom seem to be very reluctant to meet my gaze. "Let me guess, you saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyu, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Am I right?" I let out a sigh as Sango gasps and Miroku nods his head. "Well, Miroku-sama, am I right?"  
  
He met my eyes with a solemn look. "I fear so, that and more transpired. I do not mean to be so bold, Kagome-sama, but you seem to be calm over Inuyasha's betrayal..."  
  
I interrupted him with a cold stare. "Well, I've seen him with HER several times. But what else happened?"  
  
I raised my eyebrow at Sango as she blushed. "It seems that Kouga was around and saw Inuyasha with Kikyo as well. He attacked Inuyasha, saying that he betrayed you.... well Inuyasha DID betray you..."  
  
Miroku must have seen my worried look because he interrupted Sango to tell me that Kouga is okay. "They didn't fight too long, Sesshoumaru interrupted their battle."  
  
If I weren't already sitting I would have fallen for the second time today due to a face fault. "What? Why was Sesshoumaru there? Just who all saw Inuyasha's betrayal?" I notice everyone's eyes twitch...so they really don't want to say who all came across the scene. I'll get it out them eventually.  
  
Shippo had a look of glee as he jumped into the conversation once again. "Sesshoumaru came looking to fight over the Tetsusaiga again. He saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, and then overheard Kouga. Of course Sesshoumaru wouldn't miss a chance to humiliate Inuyasha so he began to insult Inuyasha, who of course acted so predictable, he attacked Sesshoumaru. Kouga then snuck off to the village."  
  
I was amused with the tale up until that point. Kouga does have some good qualities, I do like him. Unlike Inuyasha, Kouga has no problem saying that he finds me attractive or that he has feelings for me. I pushed Kouga away before because of my feelings for Inuyasha. But he has chosen Kikyo over me. I sometimes wonder if I should accept Kouga's affections. There are three things that old me back. One= Kouga is a bit dense, but so are Inuyasha and Houjo. Two= Kouga is posessive, as much as Inuyasha. Three= This is the big one. Kouga's clan are man-eaters. That's what got me worried at the present time.  
  
"Ah guys? Did Kouga say anything about being hungry before going into the village? You know, his people DO eat humans."  
  
Miroku smiled at me as he said they had told Kouga not to harm the villagers or it would upset me. Miroku went on to tell me, "Koura just smiled and said he gave that up, that he couldn't bring himself to eat a human since he's serious about wanting you as his mate, Kagome-sama." Well that blows away reason #3 "He went to the village to wait for you. Kouga claims that by youkai customs, since Inuyasha has kissed another that it negated any claim Inuyasha had for you. Of course, I told Kouga that the same holds true for humans as well."  
  
I blushed in discomfort. In the modern time, my friends are trying to get me together with Houjo. Now I'm beginning to suspect my friends in the feudal times are going to try their hands at playing matchmakers. This is one topic I want off of and quickly. "Well, since Inuyasha isn't around we can have a serious discussion without interruptions or insults. Let's get back to the original question." I said as I nervously clapped my hands together. Miroku and Sango exchanged a look; they know I don't want to continue talking about Inuyasha or Kouga right now.  
  
I smile as Shippo scratched his head as he asked, "What was we first talking about? Oh yeah, the well!"  
  
We all sit in the meadow around the well, as I begin to tell them my theory. "Well I've talked to Kaede about this, why Inuyasha can pass through to my time. First thing, we are convinced it is not the prayer beads around his neck."  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Miroku turns towards me "How else could he enter, Kagome-sama? It is the rosary that binds him to you, is it not? Is there something are not aware of?"  
  
I sat there on the well edge, petting Shippo who, for a change, is fighting the calming affect that usually lulls him to sleep. It seems that my little kistune kit is quite serious in wanting to understand more about the well.  
  
Looking up I answer Miroku. "Oh, the rosary is a SUBDUING spell, not a binding spell. I've told you of the event, but only recently have Kaede and I really understood the implications of it. Do you remember the story of how I first met Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippo nearly jumped out of my lap in his eagerness...straight up that it. "You mean when Inuyasha was trapped against the god-tree by an arrow?"  
  
A small voice called out from Kirara's back. "Do you mean the arrow you pulled out to free Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
"Hello Myoga" I held out my hand for him to hop onto. "That's just it. Yes I freed Inuyasha but I didn't pull out the arrow."  
  
Mroku's surprise lasted only a second giving to a contemplative look. "Ah I see, Kagome-sama." Turning to face Sango, he refrained from putting his hand on her knee. Sango's look had warned him that she knew that he was heading for her thigh. "Remember that a miko's arrow are soul-charged. Kikyo may have been the one to pin Inuyasha to the god-tree, while Kagome freed him, but in each case it was the same soul. That soul-charged arrow held Inuyasha trapped for 5o years. Kagome-sama, I assume that when you went to free Inuyasha, that the arrow disappeared in your hand?"  
  
I smiled at Miroku. "Yes, You're right. It was two different bodies involved, one imprisoned Inuyasha, and the other freed him. But one soul was involved. Kaede claims that the spell her sister cast on him was suppose to last forever. Kaede was surprised not only that I freed Inuyasha but also how it was done. You see, when I grabbed the arrow that held him.well as Miroku guessed, the arrow disappeared and I felt a rush of power going up my arm."  
  
I paused for a breath, allowing everyone to ponder on the events before continuing. "I believe that since it was the same soul that charged the arrow, I was able to absorb the energy of that binding spell. I didn't really break the spell, it was more of altering it."  
  
Shippo, curious as ever, spoke the same question that the others were thinking. "In what way? And how does that let Inuyasha go through the well?"  
  
Smiling at the young kistune that is like a child to me, I continued on with my theory. "Well, it seems that by absorbing that energy, it bound Inuyasha to me. Back when I was attacked be the Noh mask, he knew something was wrong. Also, he can only go to my time if I am there."  
  
"Are you certain of that?" Sango asked as she put Kirara on the ground.  
  
With an evil grin to rival Sesshoumaru's, I answered her. "Oh yes, I'm certain. I did a little experiment to confirm it. About two weeks ago, I told Inuyasha that I forgot my first aid kit back in my time. I said if he went back instead of me then it would take less time. Of course he grumbled about it but I pointed out if he didn't go, then I would have to. Heh, he knew if I went back, it would take forever, so he jumped in the well. You should have seen his face when he realized that he was still in this time."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Myoga spoke up. "Kagome-sama, can it be that this binding spell is what allows you to return to us from your own time? If the binding is broken, would you be trapped in your own time?"  
  
"I have thought of that before, no Inuyasha is not the only thing that anchors me to this time. Remember that the Shikon jewel once was inside of me. I think that's why it's so easy for me to detect the shards. I really think that even if the binding between Inuyasha and me is broken that I would still be able to return to this time as long as there are still shards to be found."  
  
I notice that both Miroku and Myoga are deep in thought. I suspect they are thinking on the nature of the Shikon jewel and myself.  
  
I have thought on that subject often. The jewel was INSIDE my body when I first came to the feudal ages, but I have no memory of it entering my body. I noticed a difference in my body after the jewel was ripped out. My periods became more uncomfortable, I am far easier to anger than I was. Since I do not remember such changes before that could signal when the jewel entered my body, I believe that I was born with the jewel inside of me.  
  
That is why I know I will always return to this time as long as there are shards here. The Shikon jewel was once part of me. That is the true reason I can sense them as easy as a youkai catches a scent. The shards energies call out to me, as they call out to other shards. The Shikon shards wish to be whole. I now fear that means that the jewel will never be complete with out me.  
  
I am part of the Shikon jewel.  
  
~~~~FINI~~~~~~~  
  
Authors notes; yes there is really feline HIV but humans cannot catch it from cats. You know how Grampa H is, just sayig anything. Same goes for Houjo; he's sooo dense that he accepts Grandpa's tales.  
  
I am planning to do a 'behind the scenes' sequel to this: "Caught in the Act" deals with the scene when Inuyasha ran off to meet Kikyo, and some others came across the scene.  
  
I am also thinking another sequel that deals with Kouga & Kagome romance. 


End file.
